


QCP

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Pride, Puzzles, Riddles, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: It all started with a green envelope Jemma found on the floor of her dorm room one morning.OrThe story of Jemma attending her first pride event





	QCP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bus_Kids_Burgade (Inthemorninglight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemorninglight/gifts).



> Based off this [tumblr post](https://buskidsburgade.tumblr.com/post/175061343132/they-ask-me-whats-better-than-romance-i-tell) by [buskidsburgade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemorninglight/pseuds/Bus_Kids_Burgade)

It all started with a green envelope Jemma found on the floor of her dorm one morning.

She had woken up at seven o’clock, like she did every morning, showered and gotten dressed, before putting on some socks to head to the communal kitchen for breakfast. She stopped short when she saw the bright green envelope lying on the floor, a few metres from the door.

Jemma lived alone, and she knew she didn’t leave that there, so she knew someone had to have slid it under her door. But who?

Unsure of what else to do, Jemma picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It was a regular envelope by all means, aside from the curious return address scrawled on the front.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=zx89s0)

Jemma furrowed her brow. Who on earth could have the initials ‘QCP’? She wasn’t aware of anyone on campus by those initials. She turned it over again, seeing her name and room number written on the back.

She briefly thought that maybe someone was trying to kill or maim her, but then she thought they probably wouldn’t have left their room number on the envelope. Not entirely sure what else to think, Jemma flipped it over and opened it, sliding out a single white card. She began reading what was written on it.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ql6988)

Jemma turned it over, eager to find out what the first riddle was. She liked a good puzzle, and a series of puzzles that led to a prize at the end were even better. She was so eager, her eyes skipped right over the postscript.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=v2rz0z)

Jemma squinted. That was it? That was the riddle? But what did it mean? She had been expecting a maths equation, or a poem, or _something_. Just...not this. Sighing, Jemma sat it down on the chair and left to get breakfast and mull it over. Perhaps some food would help her think.

Returning to her room after having breakfast, Jemma had figured out she needed to go to the theatre. She had recognised the last part of the riddle from the movie about El Dorado that her sister had made her watch last year, so Jemma thought the theatre was the most likely place where the next clue was hidden. The question was: where in the theatre was it hidden?

She thought about this as she entered her room and went to get a bag and some shoes. She wanted the bag to carry around the clues in, thinking it could be quite useful if she got turned around, or if she needed to go back to an old clue.

Jemma glanced at the timetable still stuck up in her room, and smiled to herself. She’d had her last exam yesterday, which was a relief, because it meant she could happily focus on this without feeling guilty for not studying. She wondered if anyone playing was in Professor Brown’s philosophy class. She hoped for their sake they weren’t.

After putting her shoes on, she read over the invitation/instructions again, this time reading the postscript. It suddenly clicked in her brain as to what all this was about:

QCP was throwing a pride party.

June was pride month. How could she have forgotten? She had been so caught up in her studies she’d completely forgotten about it. Jemma laughed at how silly she felt, and then rushed to grab the green woven bracelet her sister had made for her. She wasn’t sure how many clues there were, or how long it would take to solve all of them, but she figured she should be wearing some green to show her aromantic pride, just in case it took all day.

Jemma left her room, locking the door behind her and set off towards the theatre. She smiled to herself, glad it all made sense to her now. She also felt rather excited; she’d never attended a pride event before, though she’d wanted to for a few years. She simply hadn't had anyone to go with, and with no one to go with, she wasn’t sure how to explain it away to her parents. She knew they probably wouldn’t be thrilled about it. But now that she was at college, she could do whatever she wanted, and they never had to know about it.

As she walked across campus to the theatre, Jemma pondered the clue and the ‘QCP’ signature. The ‘q’ in ‘QCP’ probably stood for ‘queer’, given that it was a pride invite. The ‘CP’ part, though, Jemma couldn’t quite work out. Was it a title? Was it the initials of whoever delivered the invitations? Was it something else entirely? She had no idea. At least she now had idea what to look for in the theatre. Given that it was a pride party, she knew she could assume that she would be looking for pride-themed colours and clues at each location. Which would mean the answer to the first riddle was either ‘bisexual’ or ‘biromantic’. It would be more likely that it would be ‘bisexual’, but she couldn’t be sure until she’d found the next clue.

Upon reaching the theatre, she saw some other people in there already. But none of them were recipients of the invitation, Jemma could tell. She knew they were the theatre majors. She could tell by their clothes. They paid no attention to her as she stepped inside and looked around, smiling when she saw three chairs up the back, covered in blankets. One was covered in a pink blanket, one in a blue, and the third in a purple. That was easy.

She went up to the chairs and picked a card up off the purple one. Jemma could see they all said the same thing, so she didn’t have to worry about picking the ‘wrong’ card. She smiled as she read the new card.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=b3l5z4)

Jemma tilted her head. That was certainly an odd one. She knew what ‘bear’ and ‘butch’ meant, but ‘bells’? Was that some kind of terminology she hadn’t been exposed to yet? She read it again, and again, and again. She was looking for something related to homosexuality, that much she could figure out quite easily, but _where_ was the question?

She plopped down into a chair not covered by a blanket and thought about it. ‘Work out where we live’, could it be someone’s dorm room? No, that couldn’t be it. There were too many dorm rooms to choose from. Plus, the owner of the room would have to be there all day answering knocks. ‘Gather in kind’, it had to be some kind of communal or public area. But. _Where_?

She read it again.

‘Work out’...

Jemma sat upright as she suddenly worked it out. ‘Work out’, ‘bells’, the gym! Of course! She leapt to her feet and hurried from the room, grinning. She loved the feeling of when she solved a puzzle. It made her so extraordinarily happy.

Arriving at the gym, Jemma hesitated outside. She wasn’t fond of the gym. She found the constant smell of sweat to be unpleasant, and so she avoided the gym as much as possible. Still, if she wanted to finish the quest, she had to do this. She _could_ just wait for someone else to go in and retrieve the next clue, but she didn’t know how long that would take. If she wanted this done, she’d have to do it herself.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, immediately reminded of all the reasons she hated the gym. She stood near the entrance, letting the door swing closed and scanned the room with her eyes. She wasn’t going in any farther than she had to.

It took her a good minute and a half to spot the rainbow in the gym. It was all the way up the back, made with the dumbbells on the rack where they were stored.

Jemma felt her heart sink. She was going to have to walk through the _entire_ gym to retrieve the next clue, and then walk _back through_ to get back outside. She hated this. Was getting done early _really_ worth putting herself through this pain? She glanced outside. It could be several hours before anyone else came to collect the clue. She’d be bored out of her brains. But maybe it was preferable?

She looked back at the rainbow. Back outside. Back at the rainbow. Back outside. Back at the rainbow. She couldn’t. She couldn’t sit outside for hours and wait for someone to come. If she wanted this, she had to face her disgust and go and get it herself.

Twisting her fingers and keeping her gaze low, Jemma hurried through the room to the rack of dumbbells and reached behind to where she could see a stack of white cards sitting. Grabbing a card, she turned and hurried back outside, not even pausing to read the next clue. Once outside, she breathed in the un-sweaty air like it was the best thing she had ever experienced in her life. She smiled, taking a moment to calm down, before sitting herself on a nearby staircase to read the clue.

She made a mental note to have a very serious talk with QCP about where they left clues, and then read the card.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=no98yg)

Well. That was an unusual poem. Why would the writer of these notes be discussing the Harry Potter houses, unless...the library. Jemma grinned. The library was way better than the gym. Now she just had to figure out which pride she was looking for. No matter, though. She had plenty of time. She just had to make sure she didn’t spend too long in the library.

The last thought instantly vanished form her head when she stepped through the door of the library, breathing in the wonderful smell of books. Oh how Jemma did love books. She glanced up at the clock. It was still quite early in the morning; she could afford to take her time with this one.

Saying hello to Ms Shaw, the librarian, Jemma wandered lazily in and out of the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines of books, and thinking about if she’d like to read this one or not. She eventually decided to pick up a book she’d never read before, and she sat down at one of the tables, promising herself she’d only read a little bit, and then borrow the book so she could continue searching for the clues.

Several hours passed, and by the time Jemma closed the book, having completed it, it was after twelve o’clock. Jemma’s heart skipped several beats, and she felt quite silly for the second time that day. But she really couldn’t help it; the novel she’d chosen had completely captivated her and made her lose all sense of reality.

Putting the book on the trolley, Jemma took deep breaths to try to soothe herself and ease the flow of adrenaline through her system. It was just a game, not a competition. It didn’t matter if she arrived late to the party, she’s sure almost no one would be on time. It would be okay.

She repeated the mantra to herself until she felt calm enough to look around the library, reading over the clue again. She could be looking for something aromantic, but then that only covered Slytherin’s colours. No, it had to have something to do with the characteristics listed, not the colours of the houses.

‘The bold’. That was quite vague. It could refer to any pride, really. Jemma shook her head, dismissing that trait.

‘The unseen’. That was also vague, as any sexuality was invisible; not physical. True, it could manifest itself into physical appearance, but it wasn’t inherently physical. Maybe it referred to a lesser known pride?

‘Those who been knew’. Well, that could relate to a myriad of things, ranging from a person figuring out their sexuality, to coming out, or anything else. Jemma couldn’t think how it related to a specific pride.

‘The kind and prefer snack from fellow’. Now this one was odd. Jemma knew that Hufflepuffs were known for their love of food, but still, she was pretty sure they didn’t prefer food to person all the time...the lightbulb clicked in Jemma’s headd.

Asexuality. Of course!

She turned around in the library, trying to spot the corresponding colours. But there was nothing obvious around the place. She’d have to look more closely. She stood in the middle of the library and sighed. There were thousands of books here. She didn’t have time to look through every single one of them. Maybe the clue held something. She read it over again, but all she could see were the Harry Potter references.

Wait, Harry Potter. That was it. The clue must be near the Harry Potter books. She hastened through the shelves again to find the books, and looked closely at each one for any signs of the asexual colours. She found none, but she did spot a book with a spine that was decorated in the right colours, and it appeared to have been made by an ameteur, so, carefully, she slid the book out of its spot next to the Harry Potter books.

The cover continued the stripes painting the spine. Jemma hummed and opened the book, to find that it was simply made up of pages of tear-out cards. A fair few had already been taken. Jemma licked her lips. She knew she was supposed to tear out part of it, but it just felt...wrong. Books weren’t supposed to have things torn out of them, at all. Peering carefully around the corner to make sure Ms Shaw wasn’t watching, Jemma quietly tore a card from the book, wincing as she did so. It went against every fiber in her being.

She carefully put the book back, and slipped out of the library, deciding to have lunch while she looked over the next clue.

Jemma sat under a tree with a sandwich and ate while she read the card.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2939aj4)

What the _actual_ hell? What did _that_ mean? Anyone, everyone? Jemma was going to have a word with QCP tonight at the party. How was anyone supposed to solve a two-word riddle? Jemma was so worked up she nearly threw her sandwich against the wall, but she stopped herself just in time.

Whoever this QCP was, was being a real nuisance. But still, Jemma wasn’t giving up. She was _going_ to solve this quest, and get to the party, on her own.

She calmed herself again, and thought over the clue. Where was somewhere that anyone was allowed to go? That was a rather long list, since a college was a public place. There was the swimming pool, any of the lecture rooms, any of the communal kitchens, the auditorium, all of outside...Jemma sighed. She couldn’t search all of those places before eight o’clock tonight.

Perhaps she should focus her energies on what places could fit the entire college. That made her list significantly shorter: no lecture rooms, no communal kitchens, not the swimming pool. That left only the auditorium and all of outside. The auditorium was most likely; she doubted the writer of the clues would leave them outside, where they could get blown away, or rained on, or stolen.

Jemma finished her lunch, then slipped her card into her bag with the previous ones and set off towards the auditorium. What pride should she be looking for this time? ‘Anyone’...she deduced she was probably looking for something relating to pansexuality.

Entering the auditorium through the back door (the main doors were locked, they always were unless students were required to gather there), it didn’t take Jemma long to spot the giant pansexual flag hanging over the stage. In front, behind, and around the flag, there were close to a hundred cards suspended in midair by string. Jemma picked up the scissors left on the podium and snipped one of the cards off carefully, making sure not to cause any damage to the set up.

She put the scissors down and left the building, deciding she was better off reading the card outside, just in case someone came by and caught her. She knew that she was technically allowed inside, even when the main doors were locked, but it still felt weird to be the only one inside; it felt as if she were sneaking around, breaking the rules.

Once outside, Jemma sits herself by the fountain to read her new clue.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vdp8qv)

Jemma smiled. Too easy. She was looking for the demisexual flag in the swimming pool. Jemma got up and went to the pool, shaking her head at how easy that one was. As she was walking, however, she started to dread trying to find the next clue. Surely if QCP wrote such an easy riddle, surely the clue itself would be a nightmare to find. Jemma pursed her lips as she entered the pool, and scanned the area with her eyes. There were no corresponding colours to be seen.

Where to look? Oh, where to look? The clue wouldn’t be in the water, but it wasn’t up in any of the stands, either. It wouldn’t be in the change rooms...would it? It couldn’t hurt to look. Jemma slipped inside the women’s change room and looked around, but found no sign of the demisexual flag. A feeling of dread came over her as she thought it possible for the clue to be in the boys’ changing room. But, surely QCP would have had the foresight to put clues in all of the changing room so no one was left out? Jemma hoped so. She was _not_ going into the boys’ changing room.

She exited the changing room and sat down in the stands, thinking about where the clue could be hidden. Perhaps she’d been too hasty in solving the riddle, and had gotten it all wrong. Maybe it was in a different place? Jemma sighed. She just wanted to finish the quest and get the location of the party.

Jemma looked around the pool once again, pausing when her eyes landed on the door that housed all the swimming equipment. Perhaps the clue was in there? Hoping against hope, Jemma went over and peeked inside, a grin creeping across her face when she saw a floaty mat that looked like a demisexual flag. She had been right all along.

She stepped inside and pulled the mat back to reveal the next clue hidden behind it. She took one of the cards, put the mat back, and left the pool, making sure to shut the door to the equipment shed behind her.

She checked her watch. One o’clock. She still had some time to finish up the hunt and go back to her room to get ready for the party. She stood outside the pool and read the next clue.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21c89s6)

Jemma laughed out loud, knowing at once who QCP was talking about: Professor Vaughn. He was bald, and ever so boring, and every student knew it. The next clue must be in his lecture room. She wondered as she walked what colours she should be looking for this time. QCP had already covered all the queer sexualities she knew about, so perhaps they were doing queer romanticisms now? In which case, she’d be looking for her pride - aromanticism. Or maybe QCP was doing genders? Yes, that was a possibility, in which case, she’d most likely be looking for the nonbinary flag colours. Upon this thought, Jemma stopped. What were the nonbinary flag colours again? They weren’t blue and pink, and white, that was the transgender flag.

Jemma turned on her heel and went back to the library. She knew there was a book or two on queer identity in there, she’d seen them before. She gave a half-smile to Ms Shaw as she entered, and made a beeline for where she knew the books were. She’d memorised their location in case she’d ever need them. It was a good thing, too.

She found the book she was thinking of and slid it off the shelf, looking up ‘nonbinary’ in the index, and turning to the page it directed her to. She nodded to herself when she saw the flag, committing the colours to memory. She went to put it on the trolley, but changed her mind, deciding it would be better if she borrowed it, just in case she forgot any of the other flags.

Ms Shaw scanned it without asking any questions, something Jemma was grateful for. Ms Shaw was always good like that. She never asked questions that were none of her business, instead simply doing her job and checking out books for students.

Jemma slid the book into her bag, not too keen for other students to see it. She knew they’d ask too many questions and she’d likely get picked on, even if she defended herself saying she was only researching. It was best to keep it hidden.

With the book safely inside her bag, she headed to Professor Vaughn’s lecture room to find something that had the nonbinary colours. Entering the classroom, Jemma chuckled to herself when she saw the next clue written up on the board in purple, the little pre-ramble from QCP written in black. The message had little yellow lines around it, as if it were emitting light. It was cute.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=w015at)

So the next clue was either in one of the science lecture rooms, or the lab. Jemma thought it more likely to be in the lab, after all, that’s what most people associated with science. Not the lectures, but the practicals. But if she was wrong, she could easily search the science lecture rooms. As for the gender, that was easy. The ‘to’ in the sentence meant transitioning from one to the other. Transgender was the one that fit the riddle.

As she entered the lab, Jemma wondered if QCP had gotten a bit lazy, finding it hard to come up with difficult riddles, or whether she was just getting into the swing of things. Jemma supposed it was the latter. All the riddles were about the same level of difficulty; she was just finding it easier to solve them now that she knew what she was looking for. She wondered if others were finding it easy, too.

In the lab, she saw some other people looking around. They must be looking for the transgender colours, too. Jemma watched for a moment as they searched the lab like ameteur detectives. She scanned the lab, rolling her eyes at them as her brain figured out where the cards were hidden. The clue had clearly stated ‘liquid’, meaning the cards must be in the refrigerator. She waltzed past the other searchers and opened the fridge, to reveal five yoghurts lined up - blue packaging, pink, white, pink, blue - in front of the cards.

“We have been looking for _thirty minutes_ !” a student she recognised as Loki complained. “How did you just fucking _waltz_ in here and know exactly where they were?”

Jemma fought off a smile. “The clue clearly states ‘ _liquid_ to solid, solid to _liquid_ ’. All liquids in the lab are kept in the refrigerator. You would know if you read a science book, ever.”

The students around them chuckled at Jemma’s sassy remark, and Jemma smiled, grabbing a card for herself, before leaving and letting the others clamber to get their clue. She read as she walked.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zv7ouh)

Agender, one of the mathematics lecture rooms. Easy. Jemma was really getting the hang of this game. As she walked towards the mathematics lecture rooms, she pulled her book out again, looking up the agender flag. She should really make it a point to memorise the gender flags.

She found the next clue without a problem, which led her to intersex in the biology lecture room, genderfluid in the literature lecture room,  genderqueer in the painting studio for arts students, homoromantic in the visual arts lecture room, biromantic in the philosophy lecture room, panromantic in languages lecture room, demiromantic in the religions lecture room, greyromantic in the physics lecture room, aromantic in the psychology lecture room, and finally queer in the sociology lecture room.

It was nearly five o’clock by the time Jemma reached the sociology room, and she hoped it was the last one. She could only go on for so much longer. The only indication she was in the right place was the large cup up the front, holding mini version all the different queer identity flags. All around the cup were cards, and Jemma wearily moved forward and picked it up, dreading the next riddle.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mkyu5t)

Jemma sighed in relief. She had reached the end. Finally. Smiling to herself, she turned and left, heading back to her room for some dinner and to get ready for the party. She got dressed into a white shirt and a green checkered skirt, before popping next door and asking Elena, the girl who lived there to braid her hair for the party. Elena was more than happy to, and ended up joining Jemma for dinner.

After dinner, Jemma washed her face, putting on a bit of make-up, grabbed a jacket and left her room at seven forty-five. The riddle as to where the party was, was easy to solve. It was in the boiler room, a place only students knew about. The teachers had no idea they’d transformed it into a bar/recreational room of sorts. But it was better that way, for everyone.

She arrived, and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. Was she in the wrong place? No, she couldn’t be. The boiler room was the only place that fit the riddle. She raised her fist and knocked several times.

“Password?” a voice came from the other side.

“Funky little lesbian,” Jemma answered, recalling the password written on the clue. She heard the door click open and she stepped inside, stamping her feet to brush the chill off of her.

“Hey. Welcome to the pride party.”

Jemma turned around and saw Bobbi Morse, her competition in chemistry class, standing there with a grin on her face. Jemma couldn’t help but smile back.

“Bobbi!”

“Hey. I didn’t know you were queer.”

“Yes, well, I don’t tell a lot of people.”

“That’s fair. I’m hella bi, if you can’t tell.”

Bobbi giggled, twirling around in her bisexual flag. Jemma nodded, watching Bobbi with a smile. She’d always admired Bobbi’s confidence. She wished she could be as confident as Bobbi.

“I can tell,” Jemma says. Bobbi giggles again.

“Party’s down there. Have fun. I gotta keep the door for another hour.”

Jemma nodded, descending the stairs, gaping at all the decorations as they came into sight. Lining the walls of the boiler room was every queer flag in existence. There were more than Jemma had known existed. It was very colourful, almost a bit overwhelming. Along the floor danced a multitude of colours, reflecting off the large electronic disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

Around the perimeter of the room were tables packed with food and drink. Then, right up against the far wall was a stage, across hung a gay banner. Jemma supposed there was going to be dancing, and perhaps a few performances. There were already several people at the party, but the music didn’t start until more people filtered it. Jemma figured that there were approximately eighty people in the room when a girl she had never seen before got up on the stage.

“Heyo, everyone!” she greeted, grabbing everyone’s attention. “My name’s Daisy Johnson, and I’m the Queer Club President.”

Queer Club President. So _that’s_ what QCP stood for. That made sense.

“Anyway, welcome to the first annual pride party. If you wanna sign up for the Queer Club, you can find me throughout the night. But, anyway, yeah. Welcome. Hope you all enjoy yourselves.”

Daisy ducked off the stage and the music started up. Jemma began to walk towards Daisy, intending to talk to her, when Bobbi tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey. Wanna dance?”

“I can’t dance.”

“Nonsense. Everyone can dance.”

“Not me. I’m about as graceful as a penguin.”

Bobbi laughed. “Come on, then, I’ll show you.”

Jemma glanced over her shoulder. Daisy was nowhere to be seen. She’d have to find Daisy later. She turned back to Bobbi and shrugged.

“Okay.”

The two spent the next hour trying to dance, taking breaks for drinks. Jemma’s clumsiness made it really awkward, but in the last five minutes they were able to do something that resembled actual dancing. After the song had finished playing, Jemma caught sight of Daisy again.

“Dancing has been fun, but I see someone have to go talk to. Excuse me.”

She slipped away before Bobbi could insist on ‘just one more’ dance. As she approached Daisy, she thought of what she needed to talk to Daisy about once more. She reached Daisy and tapped her on the shoulder. Daisy turned and smiled.

“Hey. You’re Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma blinked in surprise. “Y-You know who I am?”

“Everyone does.” Daisy shrugged. “You’re the smartest girl here. Everyone knows it. How come you didn’t go to Harvard or Oxford or something? You’re smart enough to get in.”

“Harvard and Oxford aren’t Shield Academy. I’ve wanted to be a Shield agent for as long as I can remember.”

“Well, good for you. This your first pride party?” Jemma nodded. “Hope it’s not too much.”

“No. But I do have a complaint about where one of the clues was left.”

Daisy looked surprised but motioned for her to make her complaint.

“The gym. It wasn’t pleasant walking through the gym to get to the clue.”

To her shock, Daisy threw back her head and laughed. “Not fond of sweat, huh?”

“The smell is disgusting.”

Daisy laughed again, resting a hand on Jemma’s shoulder. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Glad you were able to finish the quest, though. It was kinda long.”

“No kidding,” Jemma muttered. Daisy grinned at her.

“It was fun, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Jemma admitted with a smile. “I had fun.”

Daisy’s grin widened and she dropped her hand from Jemma’s shoulder. “Good! Anyway, forgive me for asking, but are you wearing aro or agender colors?”

“Aro,” Jemma answered. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Daisy said, averting her gaze. Her hand came up to fiddle with her hair. “I just, uh, thought you were kinda cute is all. But if you’re not into that, that’s cool.”

Jemma blushed, dropping her gaze. Today was a day full of firsts - her first puzzle scavenger hunt, her first pride event, the first time a girl had flirted with her...it was all quite thrilling. She glanced back at Bobbi, dancing with some random guy, and was reminded of her confidence. Perhaps it was her turn to take a risk.

“You know,” Jemma said slowly. “I may not want to have a romantic relationship with you, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the...physical aspect of it.”

Daisy’s eyes shot back up, meeting Jemma’s. “What?”

Jemma smiled. “I said: I wouldn’t mind having sex with you.”

Daisy looked excited. “Really?”

Jemma responded by taking Daisy’s hand in her and leading her up the stairs.

“But what about the party?” Daisy protested. Jemma paused, turned, and grinned at her.

“The janitor’s closet exists for a reason, Daisy. Come on.”

It had all started with a green envelope, and it ended with Jemma hooking up with Daisy, in a purely sexual way, of course. After all, domination was way better than romance.

**Author's Note:**

> six thousand words is six times what i usually write i am dead and yes that's why i stopped writing riddles at a certain point. but if you really wanna see what the rest of the riddles were i'll write em and chuck em in a bonus chapter k cool bye.


End file.
